the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Roper
Molly Roper (born 12 Jan 1981) is from Birmingham in the West Midlands, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Roper. She is a muggleborn witch and has an older sister, Sophie. She is a high-achieving student and enjoys Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Biography Early life (1980s) Molly was born to Wystan and Hazel Roper, two Muggles of the Roper family, on 12 January, 1981. Her family lived in Birmingham, England. She had an older sister named Sophie, whom she was quite close to. At the age of eight, Molly became friends with a boy called Peter Banks, who lived within walking distance of the Ropers' house. Peter and Molly found out that they were a wizard and witch together, after two separate visits to their homes by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. It was also then that Peter found out the reason for his magic: his father, previously unknown, was a wizard, called Gregory Goyle Sr., who had been with his mother, a muggle, in a one night stand while married. His father, interested in a spare, came to meet him and Peter told Molly all about it, how he was going to move in with the Goyles. Molly was happy for Peter but felt somewhat left behind, as he moved away from the gritty city where they grew up. At the age of eleven, Molly bought her wand from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. The wand was ten and three quarter inches, willow, "swishy", and according to Garrick Ollivander, good for charm work. Hogwarts years (1990s) At the age of eleven, Molly started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was Sorted into Gryffindor house. She became quite skilled at Potions, attracting the attention of Professor Severus Snape. She continued to force her friendship with Peter even though his other friends didn't like her because she was a muggle-born. She shared a dormitory with four other girls: Ginny Weasley, Aquila Black, Matilda Corner, and Ophelia Brown. They didn't like her at first because she was always hanging out with Slytherins, but eventually grew to accept them. She even helped them paint the flag that Ginny and Aquila wanted to plant at the top of Gryffindor Tower to make it taller than Ravenclaw's. However, Molly didn't approve of the way that Ginny and Aquila and the others were treating Peter, though vile as he was being. Personality and traits Molly is known for being a vivacious, and talented student. She is a responsible student and many teachers like her because she's the only one in her dormitory who doesn't cause much trouble. Maisie Cattermole once described her as an uncommonly kind person with a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. Molly is a girl of sound moral principles and stands by them no matter what it costs her, though her actions sometimes are ineffective. On at least one occasion, she called out Ginny Weasley and Aquila Black for their bullying of her best friend, Peter Goyle (formerly Banks). When she realised Peter's devotion to Voldemort's genocidal cause (of which she was a target of at the time) and increasingly deep fascination with the Dark Arts, caused her to end her friendship with him permanently. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1992 Category:Muggle-borns Category:Corporal Patronus Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:English individuals Category:Capricorns Category:1980s births Category:Roper family Category:Willow wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Slug Club members Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Warwickshire Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Individuals Sorted in 1992 Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Red-haired individuals